Anniversary Date
by Foxboy614
Summary: After one year of first meeting, Pit decides to ask Viridi out on a date. Soon, a relationship buds between the two. Pit X Viridi, with hinted Dark Pit X Phosphora. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Kid Icarus, or its characters. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and enjoyment.  
This was suggested to me by ultimateCCC, who wanted to see a Pit X Viridi story ****about them having a date for their one-year anniversary since they met each other** **.**

It has been a year since Pit put an end to Hades and his army of darkness. And in that time of peace and tranquility, Pit helped out in restoring the world back to its original state before the Underworld invasion.

But also, in that time, Pit and Viridi had grown closer as friends. And while neither will admit it out loud, mutual feelings have begun to blossom between them.

But their reasons were different.

With the case of Pit, he is just more clueless about romance, and is unsure about his feelings for Viridi. While he would admit that Viridi can be bossy, and her methods could be extreme at times, her heart is still in the right place. Along with that, Pit has gotten lucky and saw her softer side several times before. Also, he finds her pretty cute. Especially with that long, soft blonde hair.  
But with the case of Viridi, her issue is one of pride. He may have the tendency to get under her skin, but she knew he had a good heart, and he was a handsome and cute guy. Plus, going off by his interactions with Palutena, she saw that he would make for a loyal companion and boyfriend.

So while neither knew exactly how to admit their feelings, what they DID know was that they had to tell each other, otherwise the issue will get more tense, and they would both lose their minds.

 *** At Palutena's Palace ***

At the palace, in his room, Pit was pacing back and forth, racking his brain and thinking long and hard about what to do for Viridi. Since today was the one-year anniversary since the day they met, he wanted to make that day special and invite her to go out with him on a date. But there in lied the problem; Pit is clueless when it comes to romance.  
"Oh, jeez… why must this be so difficult?" Pit asked himself out loud and to no one in particular. "Romance is such a tricky business..."

"True, but that's what makes it worth it in the end." a female voice said.

Pit looked up, shaken from his thoughts as he turned his head towards where the voice came from. Standing at the doorway was Palutena with a soft smile.

"I suppose so..." Pit admitted.  
"So, you thinking about taking a girl on a date?" Palutena asked as she walked inside his room and sat down on his bed.  
"Yes ma'am." Pit replied.  
"So, who is it?" Palutena asked curiously. "Who's the lucky girl?"  
"It's… uh… it's Viridi." Pit said shyly, his face becoming as red as a ripe strawberry.

With a big smile and gleaming eyes, she picked Pit up in a tight hug, spinning him around as well.  
"Awww! My little boy's growing up!" she squeed. "So that means you're going to finally tell her?"  
"Y-Y-Yes ma'am." Pit replied, feeling squished by Palutena's hug. "Now, can you put me down, now? You're squishing me."  
Palutena's eyes widened. "Oops. Sorry. I was just really excited for you." she said as she put him down.  
"It's ok ma'am." Pit assured her.  
"I'm just so proud of you." Palutena stated. "You and Viridi… on your first date. A truly magical time for many couples. So, have you thought of what you want to do?"  
"Well… that's the thing; … I don't know what to do." Pit admitted.

"Perhaps I can help out." another voice said, but this one was a male's voice, and it came from the window frame.

Pit and Palutena recognized the voice, and their eyes went wide. Neither were expecting to hear… HIM.  
Both turned their heads toward the window frame, and sure enough, there he was; Dark Pit leaning against the frame, his arms crossed, and one foot folded over the other.

"What are you doing here Pito… -" but Pit stopped when he saw Dark Pit glaring at him. Pit had forgotten that Dark Pit hates being called by that name. "… Dark Pit?" he saved himself.  
Dark Pit smirked at him. "Nice save. Anyways, I think I can help you with your current situation."  
"You can? How?" Pit asked.  
"Sure can." Dark Pit said as he jumped down into the room. "I know of a special place you can take her."

To say that Pit was surprised would be putting it lightly. Not only was Dark Pit willing to help out, but he seemed to have a plan already in mind.

"See, since I've decided to serve under Viridi's banner, and since my master is allied with your master, I'm more willing to cooperate with you guys." Dark Pit explained.  
 _"Well that, and… another reason."_ he thought.  
"Huh, thanks Pi- Dark Pit." Pit said, saving himself again from slipping up and calling Dark Pit "Pitoo". "So, what do you have in mind?"  
"Well, there's a place that only I know about. It is absolutely beautiful. Especially at night. The way the moon reflects off the water of the pond, the fireflies dancing in the moonlight, the crickets and frogs singing their songs, and the flowers actually GLOW." Dark Pit said.  
"Sounds amazing." Pit commented.  
"Trust me; it is." Dark Pit confirmed. "And I believe Viridi will think so too."  
"...But wait a minute… if Viridi is a goddess, wouldn't she have seen this place as well?" Palutena asked.  
"You see, that's just it; it's a place not of the human world." Dark Pit said. "It's in another realm SIMILAR to Earth, but different."  
"...If you say so." Palutena said, still unsure.

While this place sounded absolutely amazing, Pit had one question on his mind.  
"How do you know of this place?"  
Dark Pit smirked. "Let's just say… it's a special place for me." But his smirk was short-lived; for his face became dead-serious as he grabbed Pit by the collar of his tunic and yanked him close, locking eyes with him. "And unless you want me to make your immortal life a living nightmare, I'd suggest you tell NO ONE ELSE about this place, you got that?" he threatened.  
Pit was now scared. He knew Dark Pit was a strong warrior, and a threatening one as well. And when Dark Pit makes a threat, Pit has learned that he intends to go all the way.  
"Y-Y-Yes sir." Pit said in fear.  
Dark Pit smirked and let Pit go. "Good boy. Now, all that's left is to treat her well and have fun." he calmly said.  
"Will do." Pit said. "So, should I go ask her in person?"  
"...That would be a good idea." Dark Pit said. "But, before we leave, what do you intend to do at the place I mentioned with Viridi?"  
"I was thinking… maybe a picnic." Pit stated.  
"… Huh… sounds like a good idea." Dark Pit commented. "It's calm, peaceful, and you get a good meal out of it."  
Pit and Palutena couldn't help but laugh.

So, now it was settled.  
Wthout hesitation, Pit got up and left the room to get ready to head over to Viridi's castle. Palutena assured Pit that she would handle the food for him.  
"Wish me luck!" Pit called out.  
"See you soon!" Palutena called back.

And with that, Pit and Dark Pit took off for Viridi's castle.

As they flew, Pit decided to make conversation with Dark Pit.  
"So, how is it working for Viridi?"  
"Eh, I can't complain." Dark Pit replied. "The work conditions are good, the food's good, Viridi's actually a fair leader, and there's excellent places for me to train and hone my skills. And let me tell you; Phosphora is a dynamite sparring partner."  
"Nice." Pit commented. "Speaking of Phosphora, how is she doing? Have you two… you know… grown close?"  
Dark Pit felt the tip of his ears heat up and become red. "We're good friends, and I find her to be a very amazing and competent fighter."  
"Cool." Pit said.  
"Why do you ask, by the way?" Dark Pit questioned.  
"Well, I've hear rumors that there's something… going on between you two." Pit stated.  
Now Dark Pit's entire face became a burning red, he felt like someone could grill a piece of meat on his face. "What did these rumors say?"  
"Well, about three months ago, Viridi said that Phosphora told her she would be training with you. Viridi said she didn't think much of it at first, but when she passed by the training room you were using, she said she heard moans, sighs, giggles, and she could have sworn she heard Phosphora moan your name." Pit explained.

 _"Oh, crap… they're on to me..."_ Dark Pit thought.  
While Pit and Viridi had grown close over the course of the year, so too did Dark Pit and Phosphora. But unlike Pit and Viridi, Dark Pit and Phosphora were in a relationship, but decided to keep it a secret. A secret that Pit will learn, but will have to keep silent about until they finally decide to come clean.

Grabbing Pit by his collar again, Dark Pit jerked him close.  
"You listen to me RIGHT NOW, you lap-dog. If you tell ANYONE else about that, I'll show you a side of me you never even knew about. A side of me, so dark, that even Hades himself would be left shaking with fright and terror." Dark Pit threatened.  
Pit dreaded to see THAT side of him. And know he served under Viridi, he felt Dark Pit could MORE than back that claim up.  
"D-D-Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." he said.  
Dark Pit smirked and let him go. From there, the rest of their flight was in silence.

Their flight was a quick one since the silence started; within three minutes, they had Viridi's castle in their sights.  
"Ok, prepare for landing." Pit said. Dark Pit nodded in agreement as they both began to descend quickly.  
"We'll start at the garden. Viridi usually spends most of her time there, tending to the plants." Dark Pit said.

Flying above the garden, the two centurions began to look for Viridi. But then Dark Pit accidently caught sight of Phosphora sitting by a pond with her feet soaking in the water and her legs crossed, and he completely lost focus, causing him to fly right smack into a rose bush.  
While Dark Pit was busy howling in pain and verbally mauling himself for his stupidity, Pit continued his search.

Soon, he found Viridi tending to some narcissus flowers. And going by her actions with them, something told him that they were really special to her, given that they were in a very beautiful, yet secluded area. And he noticed that the gate leading to the area had several topaz crystals embedded in it.  
But then he took another look at Viridi and felt something about her was off; she looked taller. She looked to be about his height, maybe a little shorter.

Upon landing, Pit walked up to Viridi.  
"Hey Viridi." he said, startling her.  
"Wha-? Pit? What are you doing here?" she asked. But she wasn't really mad; just more startled than anything.  
"Well… you see… I was wondering if… if you would like to join me for a date." Pit stammered.  
Viridi felt her face become a shade of red that would blend in with her dress. She had secretly been hoping for this moment to come, but she felt it never would, given Pit's nature.  
"Sure." she said, a bit more enthusiastic than she meant. "Uh, I mean, that sounds good." she added, more calmly this time. "Shall we set a day?"  
"Well… are you busy tonight?" Pit asked.  
"Not that I know of." Viridi replied. "Are you wanting to go tonight?"  
"That depends on whether or not your free." Pit told her.  
"Well… this is so sudden… and I have to have time to get ready for it..." Viridi stated. "But… yes, I will go with you tonight."

Pit felt his heart begin to soar.  
"Great! Now… do you mind if I stay here until tonight?"  
"Nah. I don't mind." Viridi assured him.  
"Ok. Thank you. But we'll have to send Dark Pit back to Lady Palutena. She's gonna prepare us some food to take with us on our picnic date." Pit said.  
"Ooh, a picnic." Viridi said with excitement. "That sounds nice."  
"I thought so." Pit said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go pull my dark counterpart out of the rose bush."

So Pit left to look for Dark Pit.  
Thankfully, it wasn't hard; he just followed the screaming.  
Upon finding Dark Pit's legs kicking, trying to get out, Pit grabbed him by the ankles and ripped him out. But in the process, the thorns scraped at Dark Pit, making him let loose an ear-piercing scream of pain an agony that last for at least half a minute.  
"Look, when you're done with your Hagiwara impression, I need you to go back to Palutena to tell her the news and to get the food for our date. Please?" Pit requested.  
Dark Pit stopped screaming and glared at him. "First off; go stuff yourself. Second; since you said 'please', I will." he said as he picked himself off the ground and took flight, heading for Palutena's castle.

And so, until time for his date with Viridi, Pit spent his time wandering the garden, looking at all the pretty flowers and catching up with Phosphora. After about an hour, Dark Pit returned with a picnic basket, as well as a map that would lead him to where he wanted to go.  
"Are ya nervous?" Dark Pit asked, despite seeing a bead of sweat dripping down his face and his hand shaking.  
"… A little." Pit replied. But inside, Pit's stomach was overflowing with butterflies and twisting into knots. "… I've just never been on a date before."  
"Trust me; you'll do fine." Dark Pit said, assuring his light counterpart.

"Hey Pit. Are you ready?" Viridi said from behind Pit. Pit turned around to see her, and his heart began to race and beat like a group of galloping war horses. Rather than dressing in her normal, long dress, Viridi was now clad in a shorter red dres that stops just above her knees, she wore a gold tiara with a red jewel in the center, a vine-like bracelet, and sandals. Her hair was still held up in a ponytail. But regardless, she looked gorgeous. Truly befitting for a goddess.  
"Nevermind. You're a dead man." Dark Pit joked.

"Uhh… y-y-yes ma'am. F-F-Follow me." Pit stammered as he took flight and flew off in the direction given to him via the map, with Viridi close behind.  
"Where are we going?" Viridi asked with curiosity.  
"I can't tell ya. It's a secret." Pit told her.  
Viridi merely shrugged it off as they continued their flight.

Soon enough, they had arrived at their destination.  
"We're here." Pit said. Viridi looked around the place in absolute awe. Going by her reaction, she agreed with Dark Pit that this place was absolutely beautiful.  
"Unbelievable. This place is… amazing!" she said in awe.  
"I figured you'd like it." Pit said as he laid the blanket down.

But with as beautiful as the place was, Viridi did not believe that Pit knew of this place himself. In fact, she did not believe that Pit could have come up with this whole plan himself.  
"Ok Pit. Who told you of this place?" she questioned. "I know you're an amazing guy, but this seems too beautiful and romantic a location for you to have discovered yourself."

"Wha-? I-?" Pit tried to protest. However, he knew Viridi was on to him, and that he could not lie to her. He knew he had to come clean.  
He began with a sigh. "Yes… I didn't know of this place prior. Dark Pit told me about this place. He somehow knew of this place, but wouldn't tell me HOW, and asked that I don't tell either. And I assume the same applies to you." Pit explained. "But he helped me out because I didn't know what to do. I wanted to do something special for our one-year anniversary of when we first met. But I'm so clueless about romance. As not only was I unsure of what to do, but I was afraid of making a bad decision and making you hate me. Heck, I'm STILL worried of screwing up."

Viridi was surprised by this.  
But before she could say anything, Pit continued.

"I've been thinking of a date to take you on for at least a week. But no idea I could come up with seemed good enough. I mean, you're the goddess of nature. With that in mind, I knew I had to pick something that was absolutely PERFECT. I couldn't settle for 'good enough', knowing I was trying to impress you."

Now Viridi was REALLY surprised. Not only was Pit thinking long and hard about this, but he wanted so badly to impress her, that he was willing to think, for a week, of date ideas to do with her. She wasn't sure about his implication that she would be high-maintenance, but she still thought it was sweet that he wanted their first date to be perfect.  
But Pit still didn't seem done.

"I know this seems too early to tell you, but… I like you. And I mean I REALLY like you. You're such a kind and caring girl, you have a good heart, I love how you care deeply about your troops, and I find you to be a very attractive woman." he said, making Viridi cover her mouth with a blush. "And… I was hoping that, if this went well, then we could become maybe… more than friends..." he finally finished.

By this point, Viridi was in complete shock. Not only because he had an amazing date idea, but he openly admitted that he thought she was beautiful and wanted to be her boyfriend. And truth be told, she wants to be his girlfriend really badly too.

"Pit… this is… I don't know what to say." she said as she started walking towards him.  
"Look… it's ok if you want to say no. I mean… why would you go with a guy who has no idea about romance and needs someone else to -?"

But Pit's sentence was cut off when he felt Viridi press her lips softly against his own. Pit felt his face flare up like a fire, but soon relaxed into it as he worked his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Viridi responded by wrapping her own arms around his neck.  
Neither imagined their first kiss to be like this, nor were they expecting it to be on their first date, but neither honestly cared at this point. Pit felt elated to finally get his feelings for Viridi off his chest, and for her to return them, and Viridi felt elated as well, knowing Pit really likes her and that she no longer has to hide her true feelings from him anymore.  
Pit relished in the sweet taste of her lips. She tasted like sweet strawberries, picked fresh from the vine.  
And Viridi's feeling about Pit's taste was similar. He had a minty, yet sweet taste that left her wanting more.

After who knows how long, they finally pulled away, deeply locking eyes.  
"Pit… what you did was very impressive. You don't have to worry about making a bad decision; this is honestly one of your best ideas I've ever seen." Viridi told him. "True, it's no fancy restaurant, but I think this is even better, as we're in a beautiful location, and it's just you and me, all alone."  
"So… does that mean… you want to be my girlfriend?" Pit asked.  
"As long as you want to be my boyfriend." Viridi told him.  
Pit smiled and threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for another kiss, one which she was happy to return.

When they finally pulled away a second time, both finally decided to sit down on the blanket and enjoy their picnic. Upon opening the basket, Pit and Viridi looked inside and noticed the food inside. There were various fruits inside, some warm ham inside a special incubator, a salad big enough for two, and a strawberry short-cake for dessert.  
"If this food tastes half as good as it looks, are we in for a treat." Viridi commented.  
"You got that right." Pit said.

As they ate their food, Pit and Viridi talked about how things at their respective castles are going. Both were surprised at how well their date was going and how much fun they were having.

When they were done eating, Viridi had some whipped cream on her nose. Pit laughed a bit at how cute she looked and kissed her nose, making her face run pink, and making her look cuter. Pit licked his lips.  
"Do I taste good?" Viridi jokingly asked.  
"Very." Pit replied. Viridi rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey… do you want to go for a swim in the pond in a bit?" Viridi asked.  
"Uhh… shouldn't we wait thirty minutes?" Pit asked.  
"I know that." Viridi pointed out. "I mean after the thirty minutes.  
"Well… I suppose… but, I'm a little… uncomfy showing off my body… especially around girls." Pit said.  
"Pit, I'm sure it's fine." Viridi said.  
"Well… ok." Pit said, still uncertain.

After the thirty minutes were up, Viridi was the first to stand up and slip out of her dress and remove her jewelry, leaving her in her undergarments. Pit felt his heart begin to pound against his chest and he began to drool a bit. Not only did she look physically mature, even with her dress being as long as it is, she had formed quite a beautiful set of curves, and her legs looked long. She was a goddess with a devil's body, in Pit's mind.  
"Ok, now you." Viridi said as she placed a hand on her hip.  
"...Very well." Pit said as he removed his tunic, sandals, and cuffs, leaving him in his boxers.  
Now it was Viridi's turn to drool, and her heart's turn to pound against her chest. Pit's lean body was well-toned, and along with his blushing face, he looked both hot and cute.  
"I guess that's why you don't want girls to see your body; those girls would be all over you." Viridi joked.  
Pit smiled and chuckled. "I suppose so..."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go swim!" Viridi said with glee as she ran to the water.  
"Get ready! Because her I come." Pit yelled out as he ran after her.  
"You can't catch me!" Viridi challenged as she swam to the middle of the pond.  
"Challenge accepted." Pit yelled back in response as he dove after her.

The new couple spent its time swimming in the pond, chasing each other, laughing, and just having a good time. But soon, Pit finally caught her by her ankle and pulled her close to him. Viridi wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. They locked eyes and smiled.  
"Happy anniversary, boyfriend." Viridi said.  
"Happy anniversary, girlfriend." Pit said as he moved one hand to the back of her head and kissed her.

From there, they continued to kiss before they resumed to swim. When they finally got out of the water, they went back to the blanket to dry off and snuggle together.

This was merely the beginning of their budding relationship.

 ***** **Finally done! How did I do?  
I didn't manage to get it out when I intended, but I still got it out.  
Let me know how I did.  
And with that, I, Foxboy614, bid you all adieu. God bless, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
